


He loved the king

by Saphyrah



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, King Jensen, King Jensen Ackles, King!Jensen, Kissing, Knight Jared, Knight Jared Padalecki, Knight!Jared, M/M, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphyrah/pseuds/Saphyrah
Summary: ... and the king loved him.Jared, the blacksmith's son, and Prince Jensen had been friends for years, and lovers for a while.So when Jensen becomes King, things get a little more complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

“One day, you will kneel before your king like this, and he shall make you a knight. And you shall be as brave and cunning a warrior as your father was.”

~

When they were little, Jared and Jensen had played with each other on a daily basis. It had always been a strange friendship between the two. Jared, son of a blacksmith, and Jensen, son of the king, prince of Miandra. Jensen's father, King Alan, had never been fond of the friendship his son had developed with the son of Gerald the blacksmith, but he had never said anything.

Prince Jensen and Jared were inseparable, constantly running around the palace, the courtyard and the splendid gardens that all belonged to Jensen's family. They would sit somewhere and talk as often as they would run around fighting with self-made wooden swords. At the end of each day, both of their clothes would be stained with dirt, Jared's simple cotton pants as well as Jensen's silk trousers that were embroidered with gold.

Of course they had grown older, but even after Jensen had to fulfill his responsibilities as a prince, he had always made time for Jared. They would take a ride into the woods and talk. Jared had always been a great listener and he had sometimes even had some helpful tips for Jensen who had been constantly involved in his father's diplomatic negotiations – much to his regret. The young prince had hated his responsibilities and had loved spending time with his best friend, regardless of the fact that they shouldn't even be friends to begin with. He, a prince, royal by birth, and the blacksmith's son. It had been a curiosity.

It had been about a year before Jensen's father died that the two boys began to feel attracted to one another. It had all started with one kiss, and Jared had been the one to initiate it. A warm summer day, the birds singing in the trees, breathing in the fresh forest air, all of that had come together and had led to Jared leaning over, taking the prince's hand and pressing his lips to Jensen's. Maybe out of shock, maybe out of arousal – to this day, Jared still wasn't sure – Jensen had blushed and kissed back oh so gently.

Jared remembered. Every touch, every kiss, every time they had made love underneath the trees, somewhat clumsy at first, but they had gotten the hang of it pretty quickly. The risk of getting caught had aroused them even more. Jensen had been a gentle lover, he had worshiped Jared's body, he had made flower crowns for him and put rings on his fingers to make him feel like a prince. Jared, however, had whispered filthy things against Jensen's pink, forbidden lips, just because he had loved to make the innocent prince blush and stutter in both lust and shame. One day, though, Jensen hadn't shown up at their secret spot – a small crossing of two well-trodden paths – and Jared had known that everything was about to change.

Miandra was one of four big kingdoms on the Western continent, its biggest cities were located by the Great Sea and the rest of the country pretty much consisted of forest and mountains. It was a safe kingdom, and in his young years King Alan had convinced the other kings to agree upon a ceasefire. Ever since, the kingdom of Miandra had lived in peace. It was part of the reason why Jared had never aspired to be a knight. Jared's father was a blacksmith, but he had been a knight long before Jared was even born, and his son knew about this fact. There was no war, so nobody needed knights, Jared thought, even though dreams about shiny armors, sharp swords and war horses kept him awake most nights. In the mornings, he would wake up, still tired, still poor, and still anything but a knight. Jared hadn't minded when he had been with Jensen. The young prince had never thought less of him just because he was not of royal blood, quite the contrary, Jensen had always envied Jared's ability to go wherever or do whatever he wanted, without carrying the burden of having to someday rule a kingdom on his shoulders.

So when Jensen hadn't met Jared that one day, Jared had felt a sting in his heart. He had walked home, through the forest, and the birds' chirping had sounded like scorn and mockery. When he had arrived, their house hadn't smelled like dinner, Jared hadn't heard his mother laughing or his father working. Instead, everything had been quiet, and when Jared had entered their only room, his parents were sitting at the wooden table, and the tears on his mother's face hadn't dried off yet. His father had raised his head to look at him, and with bitterness in his voice he had declared: “The king is dead. We're at war.”


	2. Chapter 2

“To be a king and wear a crown is a thing more glorious to them that see it than it is pleasant to them that bear it.”

~

Jensen's coronation ceremony was early in the morning, right the day after his father had died. His mother was there, tears still in her eyes, but she smiled as she helped him dress and comb his hair. Everything else went by in a blur, Jensen only remembered when he had first felt the weight of the crown on his head and how everyone had bowed down before him.

Right now, he was sitting on his throne, and it was cold and uncomfortable and Jensen wished to be somewhere else. The knights, all of them older than him, were standing motionless in front of him. The pompous throne room was quiet, everybody expected a speech or some wise, king-like words, but Jensen just didn't feel ready to speak yet. His father had been killed by foreign soldiers and now everyone wanted to know what was coming. Only Jensen had no idea how to rule a kingdom, and the burden of having to learn how to reign without his father was almost too much. Almost. Jensen stood up, knees trembling just slightly, and he cleared his throat.

“My father is dead.” He said, and had to clear his throat again because his voice broke. “The king is dead, but our kingdom is not weak. We will fight until justice is done and peace can be made.” Jensen continued. The knights nodded, probably just because they had to show him respect, but Jensen didn't care. With a quick movement of his hand, he requested his knights to leave, and they complied, seeming more or less relieved. His mother stayed by his side without saying something, she just knew that Jensen didn't want to talk. It was a lot to process, after all.  
Jared had sneaked into the castle to watch the coronation ceremony. Jensen was his best friend… his lover, after all. Although Jared doubted that Jensen still was the same person he had known for years. When Jared had been caught by the guards, he hadn't resisted, he just had let them grab him by his arm and drag him into the throne room – where Jensen was still sitting, his white cloak artfully draped over his broad shoulders. He looked stunningly beautiful. It left Jared speechless.

“Your majesty, we found him sneaking around the castle. I believe he is the blacksmith's son?”, the man that had painfully pushed Jared to his knees said. The floor was hard and Jared didn't dare to look up at Jensen, knowing that it would just result in some sort of punishment.

“I'll handle it myself”, Jensen said after a moment of consideration, and the man left. Oh, what Jensen could do with a single word… he was the most powerful person in the country. Jensen turned to his mother and forced a little smile. “Could you give me a minute, mother?”, he asked and pointed to the door. Soon they were all alone, even though it was clear that the guards were outside the throne room, just waiting to hear their king call for help so they could burst in and fight this lanky kid Jared seemed to be.

“You may stand up, Jared, I don't want you kneeling before me.”

Jared remembered all those times where Jensen had wanted him to be on his knees, back in the forest, under those trees. Jensen probably remembered as well, because he got up as well and walked towards him. “I'm sorry I tried to sneak in, I just wanted to see the ceremony. You looked handsome… your majesty”, Jared whispered as soon as he was sure that Jensen was standing close enough to hear him. A little squeak escaped his lips as he felt Jensen's long fingers on his cheek, forcing him to look into his eyes. “Jared… you, of all people, should know that there is no need to be shy around me”, Jensen smirked and closed the gap between them.

Lips met lips, and suddenly they were drowning in each other's taste again, inhaling each other's scent, touching each other everywhere. It was a desperate kiss because both of them knew that it would be their last one. Jared tried not to think about that as he let his fingers ran over Jensen's lower back, then squeezed his ass. Jensen had his finger buried in Jared's long hair, tugging at the soft strands as his tongue slipped into his mouth. Jared to savor every moment, how their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, how the throne room seemed to cease to exist because all that mattered was Jensen. Jensen and his perfect lips, his stupid valuable clothes that made it so hard for Jared to slip his hands into Jensen's pants. The king was moaning softly against his lips and Jared smiled proudly. His hands wrapped around Jensen's cock, and he heard him gasp. Jared instinctively knew that Jensen had his eyes closed. It didn't take long until Jared felt precum run down his fingers, and he jerked faster and kissed back more passionately. Jensen was moaning into the kisses and breathing heavily, and both of them knew that he was close. Jared would always remember how Jensen moaned out his name as he came, and how Jensen stayed in his arms for a few more minutes until he could breathe again. Jared wished that this moment would last forever.

“I'd do anything to grant us one more night, Jared, but I can't. I'm the king, and you...” Jensen finally said, not finishing his sentence, but there was no need to. Jared was nothing, just the blacksmith's son – not worthy of a king. Jared pulled away, trying to memorize how Jensen's lips tasted. He sunk to his knees again, not in a sexual way, even though he wished it was like that. “Your majesty”, he said, no hesitation in his voice. “Your majesty, I want to serve you as a knight of Miandra. My father served your father so it's only fair if I do the same for you. I would die for you, and you know why. I love you… Jensen.” King Jensen looked down at his friend, a petrified look on his face. “Then raise, Sir Jared. I shall make you my knight, and I will take you to war with me. But please, Jared… we can't do this ever again.” With 'this', Jensen meant every form of sexual contact, and Jared nodded even though his heart shattered to a million pieces. “Of course, my king”, Jared whispered and bowed his head respectfully.


	3. Chapter 3

“In war, whichever side may call itself the victor, there are no winners, but all are losers.”

~

For days, weeks even, Jared's muscles had been sore. He woke up with aching muscles, trained the whole day and went to bed still sore. There was no time for complaints or thoughts of quitting. For King Jensen discipline and hard work was everything, and Jared worked harder than any of the other knights. Partly because he wanted to prove himself, partly because he wanted to impress his king. Even though they hadn't shared more than two sentences since Jensen's coronation, Jared's feelings hadn't vanished into thin air – quite the contrary actually. Jared thought that it was true what everybody said: too often, the only thing you want most is the one thing you can't have. And by the Gods, Jared wanted Jensen every second of every single day. He kept dreaming about him, too, about his gentle fingers, warm lips and those emerald green eyes.

Jensen had made a habit of supervising the training. He had always been an excellent sword fighter, but that was not the only reason. Watching Jared move with a sword in his hands, gracefully and yet strong, and nearly no man ever stood a chance against him.

A few days after Jensen's coronation they had left home to seek revenge, and the day of the battle neared. They had set up their camp in a shielded forest area, the King's white tent in the middle of their camp. Jared didn't have a tent, but he was used to sleeping outside, even though the nights could get very cold.

The fire lightened up the dark night, its flames glistened like gold, almost blinding Jared. He sat alone, warming his hands. He was shirtless, and Jensen could see that he had built muscles. Not that Jared hadn't been handsome before, but the sight of him now took Jensen's breath away. As the king, he shouldn't be out there anymore, but Jensen had never thought highly of rules. Life was too short for that, especially with the prospect of a battle. “Jared? Mind if I join you?”, he asked softly and immediately smirked when he saw Jared flinch. For such a strong, tall guy he got scared pretty easily. He reminded Jensen of deer – big eyes, shy, but very cute.

“Of course not, Your Majesty”, Jared replied, the surprise reflected in his words, and he turned his eyes away immediately. He couldn't bear looking into Jensen's eyes. It was the first time in weeks that they were alone together “Are you nervous about the battle? Because I certainly am”, Jensen began to speak again. To his delight, Jared nodded. “I'm scared to death. Literally.” Suddenly, a small, silver knife appeared in Jared's hands, and his fingers nervously started playing with the sharp blade. “We could die, Jensen, and I don't know if I'm good enough to make it out alive. I could use a lot more training.” Jensen loved hearing Jared saying his name. His real name, not 'Your Majesty', 'Your Highness' or 'my King'. Just Jensen, like he had always said it. “You won't die, I won't… I won't let that happen. I promise.” The words made Jared look up at him, finally. Jensen had feared that he had to go back to his tent without seeing Jared's beautiful eyes again.

“I wouldn't be able to bear it if you died. I love you, Jared. I just… wanted you to know. Needed you to know”, Jensen finished, his voice breaking. He wanted to say so much more, but all he could do was take Jared's hand in his. He held onto it like it was his anchor. “Please, Jensen. Just this one time… let me kiss you”, Jared begged, husky voice and tears in his eyes. The king nodded, and immediately Jared was all over him, kissing him desperately, as if Jared was suffocating and Jensen's lips were oxygen. “Please, please, I love you”, Jared mumbled into the kiss, and Jensen knew what he wanted. Sweaty hands, sloppy kisses, spit and dirt on the ground, nothing could stop them from doing what they were destined to do, make love to each other. Jensen spread his coat out on the ground for Jared to lie down on, and he didn't take his eyes off him as he sunk into his tight hole slowly. Even though they tried to keep their grunts quiet, some knights still might have seen them, but neither of them cared. Everything around them ceased to exist, like the first time they had made love under the trees, like their kiss in the throne room. The world only held Jensen and Jared, and it was a beautiful world.

Jared wished he could scream Jensen's name at every deep thrust, instead he dug his fingernails into his shoulders and pressed his lips against his king's. They came together, this time and the two times they made love after that. Neither of them wanted the night to end.

But the morning inevitably came, and with it the last kiss, then the last touch, and then the last time Jared could look into Jensen's eyes and see pure love staring right back at him. They rode into the battle side by side, but lost sight of each other not soon after. It was hectic and more than exhausting, and more than once Jared thought that he wouldn't be able to raise his sword one more time. But he wanted to live, wanted to go back to Jensen, wanted to be able to kiss him again. So he kept on fighting, and in the end he didn't know how many enemies he had killed today.  
The battle was almost won, some knights even started to celebrate, but just like in every fairytale Jared knew, the greatest villain lived until the very end – and then he went for the king's head.

Jared had a millisecond to decide if he wanted to live or if he wanted Jensen to live – and there was no hesitation as he threw himself in front of Jensen, and directly into a sword. The next thing he knew was Jensen's scream and blood everywhere, on his chest, his fingers, in his eyes, on his lips. The disgusting stench of blood and death was the last thing Jared would ever smell, but the last thing he would see was Jensen, and his lips were the last thing he would taste. “I love you”, Jared whispered, and before he closed his eyes for the final time, “I love you, Jared”, was the last thing he would hear. Jared died in Jensen's arms, and the world got quiet around Jensen. Tears began to flow. The battle was won, but at what price?

Jensen never got over the loss of his friend, his lover, his soulmate. He married a princess, made peace with the other kingdoms, and became a father of two beautiful children. Day after day, Jensen would tell stories to his son, of the bravest man he ever knew, stories about love and passion and a fearless knight, stories of the man Jensen loved and the man he named his son after. Jensen never forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out my Wincest Instagram account @wxncxst.trxsh for more :)


End file.
